Acceleration based sensors have been utilized to detect a vehicle collision with an object. The inventors herein have recognized that a sensor with an even faster response time would be desirable to detect vehicle collisions.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved sensor for detecting stress waves induced by a vehicle collision for detecting the vehicle collision.